rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aldaren
Aldaren Amaranth-Sicarius, currently known as, Judicaël, is a crossbreed (Elven-Human) Kandarian, whose life has been fulfilled through endless bloodshed, the acquisition of gold, and multiple aliases. He served the Zamorakian Empire led under Emperor Russia. After the fall of the empire, he fled east to Misthalin where he would become an assassin for the Caedo. During this time, he became an apprentice to Lorelei Amaranth, learning the practice of necromancy, arcane magic, and further use of his assassination skills. Despite his days as an assassin, he also joined the ranks of nobility and several militaries. Using multiple names, accents, and appearances, he was able to mask himself as a soldier whenever he decided to fight in battles. Aldaren became well-acquainted with most royalty, developing his diplomacy skills which helped him become a King of Misthalin and Falador in one lifetime. Although his reign in Misthalin was tragic to his reputation, he realized the greed that comes with power and became more recluse to society. Through his own personal ambition and allegiance to the founder of the Caedo, Aldaren eventually joined the Sicarius Coven, placing himself among many of the most feared murderers in Gielinor. During his time in the Sicarius, he rose through the occult ranks of the family to the position Legendaire, serving under Kel Sicarius. At one point during his time as Legend, Kel and his right-hand, Rai, left Gielinor altogether for reasons unknown. Aevan Sicarius, the cousin of Aldaren, led a small coup within the Sicarius as he made himself the Father. This placed Aldaren as second-in-command for a short time, before he attempted his own overthrow of power. Aldaren was banished by Aevan as he tried to rebel against him, sending him into an alcoholic stage and mental instability. During his journey to get as far away from the Sicarius as possible, Aldaren participated in a siege on Falador. He dressed in steel armour and masked himself as a soldier. During the siege, he was captured and forced into the military by a mysterious mage of Varis' court. Therefore, Aldaren became a soldier of the Kingdom of Burthorpe under magic oath. King Varis made war preparations for Asgarnia, eventually leading to the Battle of Ice Mountain. During the battle, Aldaren encountered his wife, Thea, the woman who gave birth to his only legitimate child. They exchanged harsh words towards each other, arguing about Morgan's safety for a while. It didn't take long before the two Sicarius crossed swords, fighting through a series of misleading teleports throughout Gielinor. Eventually Aldaren was fatally stabbed by Thea as their teleport reached the roof of Ardougne Castle, and she buried him respectfully inside an old crypt in Camelot. Aldaren's phylactery has since been recovered and he was resurrected by an old necromancer named Rhialdo, a name only familiar to a Zamorakian of Kandarin. His body was hardly preserved and he had to manifest his soul inside an entirely new one. He chose the life of his cousin, Rularin, an elven member of the Aerendyl, and managed to kill him without causing serious harm to the body's vital organs. A ritual was performed by Rhialdo and several surviving members of the Ashen Covenant, in which Aldaren's soul was placed inside Rularin's body and he spent several weeks in critical pain and malfunction. It took him a long time to adjust to Rularin's features, though he managed to eat and regain much of the former strength he once possessed in his younger years. Currently, Aldaren has been known as Judicael, and spends time with the Thorobshuun goblins in Asgarnia. Aside from teaching them about fortifications and common weaponry, he maintains peace between the goblin tribes. As the ex-patriarch of House Amaranth, Judicael keeps an eye on the political situation of the common world, and still commands a small amount of his own followers. The character belongs to Justin, and is five real life years old. Affiliated Names Full Name: Aldaren "Red" Aerendyl Cipya Ignis Adregath Le'Gaunt Vekon Amaranth Sicarius *Rildar Ignis *Lord Red *Dimitri Le'Gaunt *Vortai Vekon *Aldaren the Thief Trivia *Aldaren has nearly twelve illegitimate sons and one daughter, Morgan (the daughter) being the second legitimate child of his. Her mother is Thea Sicarius. *Having been wounded many times in the chest, Aldaren can hardly turn his torso. Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Assassin Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Members of the Ashen Covenant Category:Members of the Vekon Family Category:Aerendyls Category:Royalty Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Bastard Category:Amaranth Category:Crossbreeds